


Agridulce

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia agridulce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alguien como tú

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/gifts).



> Este songfic está basado en el reto de Aeren en el grupo El Baño de Myrtle.

**3 de mayo del 2000.**

Potter, pensé en escribirte una carta con todo el protocolo del caso, pero dado que esta misiva nunca verá la luz, no lo vi necesario. Esto es más bien catártico, recuerdo cuando me decías que para evitar ahogarme por la frustración debía emplear mi tiempo en… ¿cómo me dijiste? Ah sí, actividades que no encabecen la lista con “autocompasión”. Así que aquí estoy, escribiéndole a un Potter invisible (y no hablo de tu capa).

Quería felicitarte, supongo que es por las fechas que lo hiciste. ¿No? Me pregunto cómo conseguiste que medio mundo mágico no se enterase que estabas comprometido con la comadrejilla. Aunque era de esperarse. Casarse el día en que se cumple un año más de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ella te puede dar ~~lo que yo no~~ docenas de hijos pelirrojos, y una familia, ¿y eso es lo que siempre quisiste, no Potter? Una familia numerosa a la que no le faltase nada de lo que te faltó, que no tuviesen que pasar por tus carencias, los maltratos que pasaste pero que sin ellos no serías el gran Niño-Que-Vivió sino que serías alguien como yo.

 ~~No, nunca serías un cobarde como yo.~~  

**14 de junio del 2000.**

Te vi en el diario, Potter.

Iba a poner algo como que no te cansabas de ser la primera plana, sin embargo, te veías cohibido en la foto, algo tímido, incluso podría decir temeroso, de no ser algo imposible dado lo Gryffindor que eres. Tú no callas, Potter. Tú actúas, haces frente a la situación, sea cual sea. ¿Por qué no te mostraste impulsivo cuando los reporteros te dijeron que te habías casado con la comadrejilla solo porque ella estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso es verdad? ¿O acaso llegó el día en que cumplirías tu palabra y “pasarías del mundo porque en verdad estás enamorado”?

Ninguna de las opciones se ve favorable para ~~mí~~  ti.

 ~~Ninguna de las opciones me gusta.~~  

Estarías en problemas si te enamoraste, porque el amor te vuelve débil. No sé dónde leí eso.

**20 de agosto del 2000.**

No pensé escribirte, ¿sabes? Pero supongo que necesito alguien que me escuche sin ~~juzgarme~~  responder sandeces. Sí, te estaba siguiendo cuando me encontraste en San Mungo. Y sí, te besé, y no porque estuviera ebrio como insinuaste, sino para que supieras que ~~te amo te necesito~~  esto no ha terminado, estúpido Gryffindor. No porque la pecosa esté esperando un hijo o miles tuyos significa que ~~me rendiré~~  te la haré fácil.

**12 de setiembre del 2000.**

Y nació el crío. Por lo que supongo que las habladurías eran ciertas, te casaste porque la comadrejilla esperaba tu hijo, aunque debí suponerlo al verte en el hospital. Dicen que es idéntico a ti. Pero no quisiste decir su nombre.

 ~~Me pregunto si tendrá tus ojos.~~  

Daré un paso al costado, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Estás casado y tienes un hijo. Buscaré a alguien como tú con la intención de distraerme, a alguien ~~que me haga sentir como tú~~  que tenga ganas de divertirse un rato. En definitiva tendré que preguntarle a qué casa perteneció en Hogwarts para evitar a los Gryffindor. ~~Creo que nadie podrá llenar este vacío que dejaste en mí.~~  A veces pienso que en serio que esto es lo mejor, desahogarme con cartas, no que sea importante a quién van dirigidas, ¿sabes? No me importas, podría ser a ti o cartas dirigidas al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

No que me afecte lo que a ti te pase. Puedes irte al infierno Potter. A mí me dará igual. Así armes un harem. Qué bien te vaya desempeñando cualquier papel gryffindorezco que elijas.

Eso sí. No se te ocurra olvidarte de mí, maldito carajada. ~~Yo nunca te olvidaré, por más que hayas olvidado el para siempre que me diste.~~

 ~~Y es porque deseo fervientemente que pienses en mí, tanto como yo pienso en ti.~~  

Es simplemente que un mestizo como tú debería estar feliz por haber tenido algo con un Malfoy. Porque a pesar de lo que diga la gente, ~~que me vea como escoria y mi apellido no valga ni medio knut~~  un Malfoy nunca será poca cosa.

~~Aunque me sienta así por dentro.~~

~~No quiero que te olvides de mí. Yo te extraño. Te necesito aún.~~  ¡MALDITO DETESTABLE GRYFFINDOR ERES UNA PIEDRA EN MI ZAPATO! Solo quisiera… ~~Besarte. Abrazarte.~~  Golpearte. Voy a volverme loco ~~por ti~~.

Voy a dejarte ir. Quiero que todo te salga bien. Que tengas buena vida con la comadrejilla y tu hijo. Ya no volveré a escribirte ni pensar en ti

**12 de setiembre del 2002.**

Hoy estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y creo que bebí firewhisky de más porque cogí el pergamino y una pluma y logré escribirte de nuevo. Prometí no hacerlo, aunque también prometí no pensar en ti y eso me fue imposible.

Hoy cumple años, ¿verdad? Tu hijo. Albus Severus Potter. A Snape le hubiera dado hemorroides al enterarse que iban a usar su nombre para llamar a tu hijo, Potter.

En fin, lo que me hace escribirte es que me puse algo nostálgico. Me acordé de nuestras épocas escolares. Como si fuera ayer cuando nos batíamos a duelo en riñas infantiles, cuando te engañé para tener un duelo de medianoche y nunca fui. Antes de la guerra, cuando ese maldito demente intentaba matarte cada año pero yo iba cerca del lago a ver al calamar gigante, incluso me miraba las uñas o veía un atardecer sin estar comiéndome la cabeza, porque sabía que de alguna manera saldrías ileso, siempre lo hacías. Tiempos despreocupados. Sin embargo, también recuerdo los tiempos tras la guerra. El cómo la gloria desató que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta que si la muerte iba a venir tarde o temprano, era mejor disfrutar del momento sin permitir que nada lo interrumpiera, excepto nosotros mismos.

Creo que fui claro, o quizá no, siempre solías decirme que solo me ponía parlanchín cuando bebía. Que debía adaptar esa faceta cuando estaba sobrio. Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te dije que no podríamos enlazarnos, porque simplemente no se podía. No se podía porque tú eras el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y yo era un exmortífago. No se podía porque yo era un cobarde y tú no. No se podía porque no podría darte un hijo nunca. No se podría porque no era lo que estaba escrito. No se podía por muchas razones. Pero no entendiste, pensaste que te dejé de querer y te fuiste. Y así fue mejor, encontraste un refugio en brazos de la comadrejilla y ella ahora te tiene por completo, justo como debió ser. Si te hubiera explicado todo, quizá te habrías quedado a decirme lo tonto que era, me hubieras besado e intentado con caricias quitarme todas las dudas que pasaban por mi mente.

Sin embargo, quería que te fueras lejos, Harry. Ya que sabía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para poder alejarme. Me hubiera gustado que lo nuestro fuera como tú me dijiste “para siempre”. No obstante, nunca se consigue lo que se quiere. Lo nuestro más que nada dolió. O al menos así lo sentí. Un dolor que te cala en lo hondo de tu ser, te adormece, y luego te hace reír histéricamente. Un dolor extraño, que mientras más va avanzado se funde con tu ser para ir haciéndole perder el sentido del mundo. Quisiera ahogarme en una botella de firewhisky pero ya ves que es imposible.

**13 de setiembre del 2002.**

No puedo creer que haya escrito esa tanda de estupideces, si hubiera estado sobrio habría tachado todo, Potter.

**28 de octubre del 2002.**

~~Eres agridulce. Toda nuestra historia es agridulce. Empezamos con momentos dignos de ser tomados como inspiración para millones de historias del comienzo de una inquina que duraría de por vida. Sin embargo, como si fuera algún romance de esos trágicos de las novelas muggles, luego todo se transforma en rosas y corazones. Aunque ambos sabemos que no es así. Más bien fueron verdes y penes. Porque en el único color que pienso al mirarte es en el color de tus ojos, verdes, y como podría perderme en la infinidad de matices que le dabas. Y penes porque bueno… no nos caracterizamos precisamente por tener largas charlas durante nuestro tórrido y desatado romance postguerra. Eres agridulce, incluso tu esencia lo es, cuando la tenía en la punta de mi lengua podía sentir el amargor de la misma y a la vez lo dulce.~~

Te odio, Potter.

**10 de enero del 2003.**

He intentado estar con personas, con diferentes clases de personas, desde los más pintorescos hasta los más refinados. Y no puedo. Dije, y lo admito después de una lucha interna, que quería encontrar alguien como tú, Potter. Para que me dé guerra, para que sepa cómo darme la contraria, que no sea un lambiscón, y que sea honesto, sin dejar de ser astuto, que sé que en ti hay algo de Slytherin que no muchos logran ver. Sin embargo, creo que más que buscar alguien como tú, maldito Potter, te buscaba a ti. ~~A tu nido de pájaros que adoraba acariciar, tus labios, tu sonrisa, tus malditos ojos inocentes detrás de esas gafas que también se mostraban depredadores en otras circunstancias. Te necesito a ti.~~

Podría ser gracioso, pero no lo es.

~~Hubiera querido que nuestro amor fuera para siempre, y no que terminase como esas tragedias románticas donde todo lo que queda es dolor. Y el dolor en parte es agridulce, como tú.~~


	2. Hacerte sentir mi amor.

Harry estaba extenuado, ya no aguantaba más. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Ginny, y todos los Weasley habían ido a su casa, y si bien los consideraba su familia postiza, muy a pesar del hecho que eran parientes políticos debido a que estaba casado con Ginny, no soportaba las miradas que posaban sobre él. Sabía que Ginny se había quejado con su mamá y sus hermanos que Harry no se comportaba como un marido desde que se habían casado. Que dormía en otro cuarto, que paraba la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle, cuando en realidad estaba en el trabajo, solo que era cierto, trataba de salir tarde para no tener que lidiar con las quejas de Ginny.

Estaba lloviendo. El resto estaba pendiente de sus propias cosas como para notar que un hombre en bata de dormir era en realidad el mismísimo Salvador del Mundo Mágico, así que se sentó en una banca en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y el propio dueño lo atendió con discreción. Y es que a Harry le gustaba ir ahí cuando se sentía mal. Porque su primera cita con Draco había sido ahí. Una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca se formó en sus labios.

Ya lo había superado, ¿verdad? Era una casualidad que se encontrase ahí…

Estaba empapado por la lluvia. Podría haberse lanzado un fregoteo para secarse o uno para protegerse de la lluvia, pero no, quería sentir las gotas mojándolo, empapándolo, haciéndolo sentir vivo. Los únicos momentos en que se sentía vivo era cuando estaba con Albus, el cual ahora tenía tres años.

Vio de reojo que alguien entraba a la heladería. Él pensó que era el único que con ese clima comería helado, pero no, habían algunos tomando té, personas mayores y el cliente que recién había entrado. Harry se giró en su silla para verlo, ese cabello platinado no podía ser de otra persona…

Era él.

Se preguntaba si Draco se acercaría a besarlo como cuando fue a San Mungo en el parto de Ginny. No fue correcto. Harry en aquel entonces se vio tentado a corresponderle, sin embargo, no estaban solos. Aparte a su mente venían los recuerdos de su despedida. Draco solo jugaba con él. Suspiró y se levantó de su mesa con su helado en mano.

Tenía que felicitarlo de todas formas.

—Draco —dijo a modo de saludo. El rubio miró a sus costados, llevaba un glamour pero eso no era suficiente para que Harry no lo reconociera.

—Potter.

—Vaya, no sabía que habíamos vuelto a llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, Malfoy. Solo vine a felicitarte. Me enteré que te casabas con la menor Greengrass. ¿Ella sí te conviene, no? —soltó más venenoso de lo que había querido. Su furia se iba convirtiendo en angustia. Estaba cansado, y el recordar el compromiso de Draco solo lo ponía peor.

Los ojos de Draco se quedaron fijos en su rostro. Harry dejó unos galeones sobre la mesa y se fue.

El moreno dejaría que la lluvia se llevara sus lágrimas de paso. Pero de pronto se detuvo cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

—Potter… Harry, ¿qué hacías ahí?

Su voz sonaba menos tensa. Incluso su apellido no tenía la fuerza habitual, el odio impregnado. Se parecía tanto al Draco que comía helados junto a él, con el que compartían un beso en un callejón poco transitado. Quizá fue eso lo que le hizo responderle.

—Quería recordar.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —farfulló Draco, con algo parecido al resentimiento en la voz, pero que Harry no notó y se deshizo del agarre para mirarlo con enojo.

—Que tú estés bien no significa que el resto deba estarlo, Malfoy —respondió sin mucha fuerza.

—Yo también fui a recordar.

Sus ojos se conectaron por una milésima de segundo, el glamour se había desvanecido. Y ambos estaban empapados. Draco se acercó a él y Harry pensó que lo besaría, pero lo que hizo fue abrazarlo y sintieron cómo parecía que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar el uno con el otro.

…

Harry se aferró al cuerpo que tenía sobre sí, se aferró de piernas y brazos, con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Era felicidad. Podía sentirlo.

—¿Me sientes? —gruñó Draco para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

El de ojos verdes lo sentía sí, lo sentía muy dentro suyo. Las estrellas se asomaban por la ventana. Era de noche, pero en plena oscuridad ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

Draco siguió con las embestidas, tocando ese punto sensible dentro de Harry con perfecta precisión, acunando sus testículos para darle doble estimulación.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Harry?

Harry asentía y se mordía los labios para no soltar exclamaciones ahogadas. Quería escuchar, absorber todo, desde el aroma del sudor de Draco, hasta el olor del polvoriento lugar, la sensación de la mullida cama, cómo esta parecía a punto de romperse por las actividades que se llevaban a cabo sobre ella. Estaban en Grimmauld Place, Harry no vivía ahí y casi nunca iba, por eso había elegido ese lugar para llevar a Draco.

—Anda, dime que sientes cómo te amo, Harry, dímelo —pidió Draco con voz aterciopelada y Harry abrió los ojos viendo esos orbes grises que lo observaban con adoración.

Solo eso necesitó para correrse.

…

Draco lo abrazaba por detrás. Aún estaban desnudos. Era de madrugada al parecer. Harry se acurrucó contra el rubio y este soltó un sonidito de satisfacción.

Afuera el mundo lidiaba con el rompimiento oficial del compromiso de Draco Malfoy con Astoria Greengrass. Mientras que una furibunda pelirroja veía indignada la petición escrita para la anulación de su enlace, y la mitad de la custodia de Albus.

_—Dijiste que no te convenía._

_—Fui un tonto. Te escribí muchas cartas y nunca te envié ninguna. No quiero casarme, hubiera querido quedarme contigo. Hacerte feliz —confesó el blondo con aire resignado._

_—Atrévete, Draco. Rompe ese compromiso y yo me separaré de Ginny. Porque te amo —bramó Harry, muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo que le había dicho Draco significaba que no todo estaba perdido, y si él no tuviera miedo todo podría ser diferente._

_Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el de ojos grises habló._

_—Haré tus sueños realidad, y no habrá nada que no haría por ti. Para que sepas cuánto te amo._


End file.
